


Planänderung

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Very Light Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Eigentlich möchten Johann und Friedrich einkaufen gehen ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts), [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



Johann kniete sich hin und wischte den kleinen Fleck auf der Fliese rasch fort.

„So, Johann, wir können losgehen.“ Friedrich war zu ihm in den Flur getreten.

Sie wollten heute einen Großeinkauf machen.

Johann, der immer noch kniete, schaute nach oben in Friedrichs Gesicht. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, schoss ein kribbelndes, heißes Gefühl durch seinen Körper.  
Friedrich stand vor ihm, und sah zu ihm herab, und das löste ein äußerst interessantes Kopfkino in ihm aus.

„Was ist denn los, Johann?“

„Was ... was soll denn sein?“

„Na, du schaust mich die ganze Zeit so ... merkwürdig mit großen Augen an. Du hast doch irgendwas?“

„Ach was“, winkte er ab. Mist, er fühlte sich ertappt.

Friedrich lachte leise. „Du weißt genau, dass ich es sofort merke, wenn du lügst! Du wirst gerade rot.“ Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nun sag schon, was ist los?“

Gott, warum hatte Friedrich die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt? Das feuerte sein Kopfkino extrem an, und plötzlich zog es verdächtig zwischen seinen Beinen. „Fritz, ich ... ich ...“

„Johann, nun sag schon! Und warum stehst du eigentlich nicht endlich auf?“

Verflucht, er wurde immer härter und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht brauchte er das ja aber auch gar nicht. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht nötig, etwas dagegen zu tun. Vielleicht musste er jetzt einfach nur ein wenig mutig sein und ... „Was passiert denn, wenn ich nicht gleich aufstehe? Wirst du dann böse?“

„Ob ich dann ... böse werde?“ Friedrich runzelte die Stirn. „In der Tat, weil irgendwann der Supermarkt schließt.“

„Und ... was gedenkst du zu tun, wenn du böse bist?“

„Johann, kann es sein, dass dir das warme Wetter nicht bekommt oder ...“ Er stoppte mitten im Satz. Und dann lächelte er. Lächelte immer breiter und breiter. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Hoffentlich fand Friedrich das Ganze gerade nicht einfach nur albern.

Friedrich antwortete erst einmal nicht, lächelte nur weiterhin. Dann trat er einen Schritt näher, und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen, und Johann wurde immer heißer.

Friedrich streckte die Hand aus, und grub sie in sein Haar. „Du möchtest nicht aufstehen?“

„Nein.“

„Aha, du möchtest nicht.“ Die Hand setzte sich in Bewegung, streichelte ihn. Dann grub sie sich fester, jedoch nicht schmerzhaft in sein Haar. „Steh' sofort auf! Sonst setzt es was!“

„Gott, Fritz!“, keuchte er. 

„Macht dich das an, ja?“

„Ja!“

Friedrich lachte leise und dreckig, und streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Steh' auf oder es knallt.“ 

Johann zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Fritz, du willst doch nicht ... du willst mir doch nicht in Gesicht schlagen? Ich ...“

„Psst, nein, natürlich nicht.“ Friedrich beugte sich zu ihm runter, legte die Hand an seine Wange, und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das könnte ich doch niemals, mein Schatz.“

„Habe ich eigentlich auch nicht gedacht, ich war nur für einen winzigen Moment verunsichert. Entschuldige bitte.“ 

Friedrich grinste. „Ich dachte daran, dir einen Klaps auf deinen Knackarsch zu geben.“

So. Nun war es soweit. Jetzt wurde er endgültig hart. „Gott, Fritz ...“, keuchte er erneut.

„Du bist also absolut sicher, dass du nicht aufstehen möchtest?“

„Ja.“

„Gut, dann weißt du ja, was dir jetzt blüht. Hose runter und dann streck' mir deinen nackten Arsch entgegen!“

Er stöhnte auf. 

„Los, nun mach schon!“

Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete Johann seine Hose, und schob sie runter.

Friedrich betrachtete mit äußerst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck seine Erektion. „Nicht schlecht. Nun streck' mir deinen Arsch entgegen.“

Johann kniete auf allen Vieren, tat, was Friedrich ihm befohlen hatte, und wartete ab.

Und dann langte Friedrich zu, verpasste Johanns linker Pobacke einen sachten Klaps.

„Fritz ...“, wimmerte er. Heiße Blitze schossen durch seinen Körper.

„Wird dein Schwanz gerade noch härter?“

„Ja!“

Noch ein Klaps, diesmal auf die rechte Pobacke.

„Gott, Fritz ...“

„Weißt du was, Schatz?“, raunte Friedrich, und legte seine Hände auf Johanns Hintern.

„Was denn?“

„Ich könnte dich jetzt in genau dieser Position durchficken, was hältst du davon?“

„Gott, ja, bitte! Bitte fick mich!“

„Gut, ich bin gleich wieder da. Beweg' dich nicht.“

Johann blieb auf allen Vieren, und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Friedrich zurück kehrte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich hoffe, dass euch das erste Kapitel nicht zu heftig oder irgendwie zu brutal ist? Notfalls kann ich es wieder löschen. Ansonsten schreibe ich bald das zweite Kapitel. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

„Da bin ich wieder“, raunte Friedrich mit dunkler Stimme, und schaffte es, mit diesem einen Satz eine Gänsehaut über Johanns Körper zu jagen.

Johann konnte es kaum erwarten, von Friedrich genommen zu werden. Er merkte, wie Friedrich hinter ihm kniete. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Hintern, streichelte und tätschelte ihn etwas. Dann hörte er, wie Friedrich die Tube öffnete, und wurde noch viel ungeduldiger als ohnehin schon.

Friedrich streichelte erneut seinen Hintern, und spreizte ein wenig seine Pobacken. Ein erster Finger drang vorsichtig in Johann ein, fing an, ihn zu weiten. Und schon bald nahm Friedrich einen zweiten Finger dazu, und dann einen dritten.

„Fritz, bitte ...“, wimmerte er. Er war so bereit, er wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren.

„Was bitte? Du musst schon genau sagen, was du möchtest“, neckte Friedrich und lachte gemein.

„Bitte ... fick mich endlich.“ Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, aber wenige Sekunden später drang Friedrich mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihn ein, und fast hätten seine Hände ihren Halt verloren. „Fritz!“, stöhnte er laut auf.

Friedrich hatte seine Hände an Johanns Hüften platziert. „Willst du es noch härter?“

„Ja! Fick mich so hart du willst!“ Gott, er war bereits jetzt kurz davor, über die Klippe zu springen.

Friedrichs Stöße waren hart und schnell, und er steigerte sein Tempo immer mehr, stieß immer härter zu, und drückte seine Hände stärker gegen Johanns Hüften.

Johanns tiefes Stöhnen ging in ein lustvolles Schreien über, als Friedrich seine Prostata traf.

„Ich bin gleich soweit“, keuchte Friedrich. „Willst du, dass ich in dir komme?“

„Ja, bitte! Komm in mir!“ Ein paar weitere kräftige Stöße, dann konnte Johann spüren, wie Friedrichs Schwanz in ihm zu pulsieren begann. Als Friedrich in ihm kam, schrien beide heiser auf.

Friedrich hielt für einen kurzen Augenblick in seiner Bewegung inne, dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück, und der letzte Schwall Sperma landete auf Johanns Hintern. Er schloss seine Hand um Johanns mehr als pralle Erektion, und ein paar wenige schnelle Handbewegungen reichten aus, um Johann endgültig über die Klippe zu jagen.

Johann stöhnte und wimmerte, und entlud sich mehrmals auf den Flurfliesen. 

 

„Komm zu mir“, bat Friedrich mit sanfter Stimme.

Johanns Arme und Beine waren ganz zittrig, als er sich erhob, um sich im Anschluss neben Friedrich auf den Boden zu setzen.

Friedrich zog ihn in seine Arme, streichelte ihm über das leicht verschwitzte Haar, und sie küssten sich mehrmals zärtlich.

„Fritz?“ Johann räusperte sich.

„Ja?“

„Ich wische jetzt gleich noch einmal den Boden.“

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee.“ Friedrich grinste. „Und einkaufen gehen wir morgen, würde ich sagen.“

„Ja, morgen ist besser, nun schließen die Läden sowieso bald.“

„Aber nicht, dass dann morgen auch wieder etwas ... dazwischen kommt.“ Friedrich wedelte drohend mit dem Zeigefinger vor Johanns Gesicht herum.

„Ich denke nicht“, meinte Johann lächelnd. Aber vielleicht kam ja doch wieder was dazwischen? Mal sehen ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm, ja. *Räusper* Ich glaube, das war mein versautester Beitrag zur Challenge bisher. :-D


End file.
